


Ship Headcanons

by kiki_92



Series: Kiki's headcanons [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Request Meme, Romance, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 14,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/pseuds/kiki_92
Summary: A recollection of all the "otp asks" I answered months ago on Tumblr. I will tag all ships and characters, and chapters will be named according to the ships. These are my very subjective views on the characters and pairings, and the way I answered this questions is more relaxed and less "serious" than the general headcanons I already posted.





	1. Glaz/Kapkan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **ruaniamh asked** : 1,3,6,22 for Glaz/Kapkan
> 
>  **Anonymous asked** : 10 15 28 for glazkan?
> 
>  **center-axis-relock asked** : 5, 17, 22, 26 for Kapkan x Glaz?
> 
>  **simonxriley asked** : any questions you haven't answered yet for Kapkan x Glaz!!!  
> _ _ _ _ _ _ _
> 
> So the whole list it is for them then xD

**1 - Who is the most affectionate?**

Glaz, he’s more comfortable with displays of affection, although in public both of them will keep it down to very subtle gestures. It takes them time to even feel comfortable holding hands in front of their teammates.

**2 - Big spoon/Little spoon?**

Depends, whoever is more tired usually ends up being the little spoon, because feeling safe in his lover’s arms is a wonderful cure for anything.

**3 - Most common argument?**

Two of them in fact! First one: stop shadowing me in missions, you’re being an overprotective idiot, and this one goes both ways cause they’re both guilty of that at different points. Second one: when are they gonna tell their families that they’re together. Glaz wants to do it, Kapkan not so much.

**4 - Favorite non-sexual activity?**

I was gonna say cuddling in bed, but let’s be honest, that’s usually before or after sexual activities xD  
They love cooking and preparing food together. They also go on camping trips frequently, since they both love the outdoors.

**5 - Who is most likely to carry the other?**

Hmm, they both have very similar complexion, so they could both carry the other without trouble. However, I don’t really see them carrying each other unless one of them was wounded or otherwise injured.

**6 - What is their favorite feature of their partner’s?**

At the beginning, even before they started dating, Kapkan would sometimes find himself thinking about Glaz’s eyes and smile and, although he’d rather die than admit it, he’d sigh like a lovesick high-schooler. He loved it and hated it in equal measure xD

Glaz would say he can’t just choose a single thing over the rest, that he loves everything about Kapkan. He’d be partially lying tho. He could spend hours watching Kapkan fixing something or setting traps or reassembling his gun, seeing how his hands move  ~~and imagining how it would be to hold his hands or have them on his naked skin~~. He also loves Kapkan’s voice and his smile. Not his usual smirk, the way he genuinely smiles at him when they’re alone.

**7 - What’s the first thing that changes when they realize they have feelings for the other?**

Glaz tries to keep everything as normal, but he fails big time. Kapkan certainly notices the way Glaz looks at him differently now, the touches that linger a bit too much, how Glaz always sits next to him and smiles softly whenever Kapkan starts talking to him. Kapkan thought if he ignored his own feelings that pesky crush would go away. It didn’t quite work out as intended, and he doesn’t have the heart nor the will to actively avoid Glaz.

**8 - Nicknames? & if so, how did they originate?**

This is pretty all over the place, but in different stories I had Glaz calling Kapkan:  _love, darling_ , and  _Котенок_  (kitten). And Kapkan calls Glaz  _малыш_ (baby) sometimes, or  _pretty bo_ y if he feels like teasing him.

**9 - Who worries the most?**

They both worry about each other, but I think Kapkan worries more in general.

**10 - Who remembers what the other one always orders at a restaurant?**

Glaz because he’s all about remembering the  _details_. No, for real, he’s probably pretty adept at people watching and remembering things about them, more so when he’s as invested in that person as he’s invested in Kapkan.

**11 - Who tops?**

Look, while they do switch _sometimes_ , Glaz tops most of the time  ~~can’t make me change my mind~~

**12 - Who initiates kisses?**

Both are equally thirsty for each other’s kisses, so it doesn’t really matter.

**13 - Who reaches for the other’s hand first?**

Glaz. He’s a touchy person when it comes to his partner, be it for comfort (his or Kapkan’s) or to show his love.

**14 - Who kisses the hardest?**

Kapkan. He likes to leave Glaz dazed, but then Glaz retaliates by kissing dirty and leaving him burning for more.

**15 - Who wakes up first?**

Both of them are probably used to waking up early because of military lifestyle. However, I always imagined Kapkan suffers from nightmares frequently (yes, Beslan, and other things too), so he sometimes wakes up too early, like 3am early. It takes him a while to fall back asleep, and even tho he does his best to not disturb Glaz, he falls back asleep faster the times Glaz also wakes up. Because then Glaz cuddles up to him (like a koala), sometimes leaving small kisses in his shoulders or caressing him until he relaxes.

**16 - Who wants to stay in bed just a little longer?**

Glaz. And he is very convincing too, clinging to Kapkan and tempting him with kisses. Kapkan is easily convinced to indulge him in that situation.

**17 - Who says I love you first?**

Glaz. Either during an argument or he accidentally says it through the comms during a mission. In any case, it was not planned and they’re both surprised. It’s no less true, tho.

**18 - Who leaves little notes in the other’s one lunch? (Bonus: what does it usually say?)**

I don’t really see any of them doing that tbh.

**19 - Who tells their family/friends about their relationship first?**

Glaz. He doesn’t like hiding such an important part of his life and is not as worried as Kapkan of the possible backlash.

**20 - What do their family/friends think of their relationship?**

Glaz’s parents are surprised but supportive. Kapkan’s parents are dead (and if they were alive, he’d rather never go home again than telling his dad). As for his brothers, Andrei is the youngest and more open-minded, there’s no trouble there. Nikolai is confused (and has other bigger problems with Kapkan than who is he dating), but once they talk it out he won’t tolerate anyone making fun of Kapkan and his partner.

**21 - Who is more likely to start dancing with the other?**

Glaz. He’s not a terrible dance but not a good one either, still he enjoys dragging Kapkan into dances from time to time.

**22 - Who cooks more/who is better at cooking?**

They’re both pretty good at cooking, Kapkan prefers to cook grilled meats or stews, Glaz prefers to keep it simple but good although on occasion he’ll prepare more elaborate dishes. The only problem is that Glaz is the only one who cleans while he prepares stuff, Kapkan will leave a mess in the kitchen and not care much. It’s different when they go camping, cause you can’t leave stuff around that could attract predators.

**23 - Who comes up with cheesy pick up lines?**

Kapkan, although he only uses those when he’s had a drink too much. It’s not the most embarrassing thing he’s done, Glaz still blushes like a tomato remembering the time a very drunk and happy Kapkan started singing him love songs in public. Maestro is jealous he hasn’t the dubious honour to be the first person in Rainbow to serenade his partner in public.

**24 - Who whispers inappropriate things in the other’s ear during inappropriate times?**

Both are extremely guilty of this. Glaz loves dropping those filthy comments at the most random and inappropriate times, only to see how flustered Kapkan gets. Of course Kapkan retaliates by upping the ante and then Glaz is the one blushing and hoping nobody heard them.

**25 - Who needs more assurance?**

It depends on what they need the assurance. At the beginning Glaz needs a lot of reassurance that Kapkan feels the same, and that he also wants to try this or that, and that Glaz isn’t pushing him too far or too fast. On the other hand, at first Kapkan needs to be reassured that everything is fine, to know he can trust Glaz enough to feel comfortable in the relationship, that Glaz will not think less of him because of what he wants.

**26 - What would be their theme song?**

Agh, not this one! Idk if it’s because it’s getting late or because I’m just plain terrible at assigning songs to ships, but I’m not coming up with anything. Song machine broke, sorry.

**27 - Who would sing to their child back to sleep?**

~~Oh lord, they marry and adopt a kid? Send help, I’m melting in a puddle of fluffy feels~~  
They both do it, singing Russian lullabies and if one has the child in his arms, the other is right next to him.

**28 - What do they do when they’re away from each other?**

Their damn jobs, because they’re professionals! They’re centered on the mission, no doubt about that. However, when the mission drags on and they go to sleep, alone, Glaz would mope a bit, missing Kapkan more than ever. He’d send him a message and read back on the ones from other days, then fall asleep with the phone under his pillow and wishing they were together. Kapkan would try to pretend everything’s fine, really, he’s done this thousands of times, it should be no different just because he has a boyfriend, right? Except he can’t stop tossing and turning in his bed and why the fuck does he want so much to cuddle right now, Glaz is the cuddly one not him!  ~~or so he thought~~

**29 - one headcanon about this OTP that breaks your heart**

Kapkan has the habit of hovering near Glaz during missions, cause snipers are so exposed and vulnerable and someone has to keep watch over him, and let’s face it, that person would be Kapkan and he’d accept no other way. So one day he gets shot shielding Glaz, and although he saved Glaz and killed the terrorist, his wound won’t stop bleeding. Glaz tries to keep calm but he’s panicking, he called for help but Doc isn’t coming yet and in the meantime the love of his life is bleeding out in his arms, and there’s nothing he can do. He starts pleading Kapkan to stay with him but the hunter’s eyes are getting less focused and he keeps repeating  _“I love you, remember that please”_  but his words are getting slurred and slower, his blood drenching them both.

**30 - one headcanon about this OTP that mends it**

First of all: I can’t kill one of my darlings like that and leave the other heartbroken!! So you better assume Doc arrives just before it’s too late.  
Second: can we revisit the idea they get married and start a family? Let’s start a bit before the marriage. They both keep trying to propose at the same time then back away when they realise the other seems worried about something. Eventually, a proposal is made and they’re both stupidly excited about it and Glaz can’t stop smiling like a love addled fool, and Kapkan keeps looking at his engagement ring and touching it to remind himself it is real and not a dream.


	2. Doc/Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous asked** : How about 2, 6, 11, and 24 for DocLion? Please and thank you!

**2 - Big spoon/Little spoon?**

As much as Lion likes being the little spoon when they cuddle on the couch or after sex, he sometimes will wake up spooning Doc and using him as a pillow. 

**6 - What is their favorite feature of their partner’s?**

Lion always says he loves Doc’s selfless nature, his soothing voice and his flawless hair. The part he omits because he’s too embarrassed to say aloud is that he equally loves Doc’s ass.

Doc profoundly admires Lion’s stubbornness and force of will, although it might have been the cause of some arguments as well. He also loves his “stupid pretty face” and freckles (Lion has freckles and you cannot make me change my mind). He also loves tracing a tattoo Lion got during his rebel years, and Doc’s fascination with it has helped him feel less ashamed of it.

**11 - Who tops?**

I’m gonna be real with you chief: I see both of them as bottoms.  
However, I tend to picture Doc as the top solely because I think he’d be the more experienced one and willing to take control. I think later in the realtionship, they mostly would switch on who tops depending on their mood at the moment.

**24 - Who whispers inappropriate things in the other’s ear during inappropriate times?**

Doc, without a doubt. He might look proper and professional, and he is! But, he also loves seeing Lion blush and nearly choke on air when he so casually leans into him and makes a remark about last night or what he’d like to do to him. Lion is still debating whether going into his office and teasing Doc only to leave when things get heated will be appropriate payback or not.


	3. Caveira/Ela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **a-good-bean asked** : Cav/Ela 6, 8, 10, 12, 16 and 19 for the shipping thing?

**6 - What is their favorite feature of their partner’s?**

Caveira knows it’s kinda silly, but she loves Ela’s nose and think it’s really cute. Her lips too, but in general she’s pretty enamoured of Ela’s face. It’s worth noting that any joke about Ela’s wide hips and form fitting pants will gain that person a very intimate experience with Caveira’s knife, like, millimeters from your face kind of intimate.

Ela is fascinated with Cav’s hair. She often asks Caveira is she can braid her hair just to have an excuse to brush it and tangle her fingers in it, and also to see Caveira with her hair down and free. She’s always shocked by how baby faced Caveira looks without her face paint, but it also makes Ela’s heart melt.

**8 - Nicknames? & if so, how did they originate?**

Look, Caveira wants to keep her badass appearance, but sometimes she calls Ela   _Chuchuzinha_ , and it’s as cutesy as it is ridiculous. Luckily for her, only Ela and Capitao know about this.

Ela calls her  _aniolek_ , which means angel, and it all started with a joke about Caveira being the angel of death when she was out in the field. It somehow turned into a cutesy name tho.

**10 - Who remembers what the other one always orders at a restaurant?**

Ela, just because Caveira is the type to always go for the same things she knows she likes, while Ela will ask something different every time.

**12 - Who initiates kisses?**

Overall, both of them do it pretty interchangeably. Although Caveira has a predilection for kissing Ela after training sessions, whenever their team wins, she celebrates kissing her. Same after a successful mission.

**16 - Who wants to stay in bed just a little longer?**

Ela. She never liked getting up early, and to be honest the strict schedule her father forced on both her and Zofia was atrocious. Therefore, she treasures all extra time she can get on bed, even better if Caveira’s there too.

**19 - Who tells their family/friends about their relationship first?**

Caveira, just because she actually gets along with her siblings, while Ela not so much. Zofia probably learns about their relationship not much later because they’re not making any effort to keep it under wraps, but Ela doesn’t come to talk to her personally.


	4. Blackbeard/Vigil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous asked** : 1, 2, 11, 12, 16 for Vigil/Blackbeard?
> 
>  **Anonymous asked** : 7, 11, 27 for Vigil and Blackbeard plz U do some good shizz keep it up my dude 👌👍

**1 - Who is the most affectionate?**

Blackbeard, I see Vigil as someone who is very stiff and distant, and even though he wants to be more affectionate when he’s in a relationship, it doesn’t come naturally to him. It’s all fine, he’s more than happy to reciprocate every single time, he just need some prompting.

**2 - Big spoon/Little spoon?**

Vigil is the little spoon just by virtue of being one of the shortest guys on base (he’s the same height as Smoke), so Blackbeard sometimes says he’s small and huggable like a pillow.

**7 - What’s the first thing that changes when they realize they have feelings for the other?**

Blackbeard wouldn’t want to pressure Vigil, so he mostly invites him to go for drinks much more often, asking if he wants to go with him for a swim (totally not an excuse to show off and see Vigil in a speedo, right? 😏) or partnering with him for sparring. 

Vigil doesn’t even realize he has feelings for Blackbeard until one day they get drunk and the man kisses him. Then, after kissing back with much enthusiasm and basically making out, a little lightbulb goes on in his brain, like  _“Oh, maybe there’s more in our relationship than just friendship.”_  

**11 - Who tops?**

It could go either way, but I think Blackbeard power bottoms quite often, specially at the beginning of their relationship.

**12 - Who initiates kisses?**

If we’re talking about kisses on the forehead, or temple, or cheek (you get the idea), it’s Blackbeard. Vigil goes straight to the lips if he’s kissing, so you can say it’s Vigil who usually initiates their makeout sessions.

**16 - Who wants to stay in bed just a little longer?**

Both. They are not lazy, Blackbeard just like chilling in bed with Vigil, and Vigil actually treasures those moments and deep down wishes they could last forever, so they both end up having to rush through getting dressed pretty often.

**27 - Who would sing to their child back to sleep?**

I don’t really see any of them as the singing type. Blackbeard sometimes does, but he knows how bad he is at it, so he just puts some soft music to mumble over and rocks the child to sleep. I also think Vigil would need a lot of time and convincing before he decided to adopt a kid (if he agrees), since I think he’d be terrified of raising a child like he was raised  ~~does that man have any happy memory of his childhood?~~  ;-;


	5. Sledge/Jäger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **tsarethan asked** : 3,8,14,29 for sledge jäger please 💙
> 
>  **tsarethan asked** : Please after that I need 30 for sledge jäger 😭💙
> 
>  **Anonymous asked** : I see someone already asked about Sledge/Jäger :D I would like to know more about them: 4, 6, 7, 24, 25 :) thank you <3

**3 - Most common argument?**

Jäger’s an engineer, while Sledge just carries a big ass hammer to bring down doors and walls and calls it a gadget. I think their views on both high tech and safety during missions might cause some friction.

**4 - Favorite non-sexual activity?**

Cuddling on the couch or bed and watching movies together. Jäger will rant about inaccurate technical jargon, having the wrong planes in war movies, and go on rants about why the design of that spaceship makes no sense. Seldge thinks Jäger’s rants are more interesting than most of the movies they watch, and eventually they start trading anecdotes or making out with the movie as background noise.

**6 - What is their favorite feature of their partner’s?**

Sledge admires Jäger’s focus and tenacity, not to mention that he’s very intelligent. Jäger is in awe of how easy going Sledge is, and how well he handles arguments with other teammates and generally acts as someone in authority, even Thatcher listens to him (sometimes). His imposing physical appearance is also very noteworthy xD

**7 - What’s the first thing that changes when they realize they have feelings for the other?**

Well, Jäger isn’t that good at flirting and he knows it, so he mostly stares at Sledge from afar and distracts himself with a new engineering project when he thinks Sledge isn’t interested. Sledge keeps finding excuses to go talk with Jäger, until he eventually asks him out. He will forever remember Jäger’s surprised expression and how he dropped the wrench on his foot.

**8 - Nicknames? & if so, how did they originate?**

I am deeply unoriginal sometimes and usually I have Jäger call his partner  _liebling_ on fics. He doesn’t strike me as the mushy type, so I guess it sorta fits. Sledge, on the other hand, I see him affectionately calling Jäger magpie, as a reference to his beloved creation and how he hoards plane models like a magpie hoards shiny stuff.

**14 - Who kisses the hardest?**

Jäger, he kisses like he has something to prove. Sledge is very happy with his level of enthusiasm, and still testing how hard can he kiss back until it’s too much.

**24 - Who whispers inappropriate things in the other’s ear during inappropriate times?**

That’s not their style. Giving each other bedrooms eyes from across the room, or Sledge subtly (or not so subtly sometimes) groping Jäger during pub night are pretty frequent tho.

**25 - Who needs more assurance?**

Depends. Jäger needs more personal assurance, since he has trouble with social clues, needs to know he isn’t boring Sledge with his rants, or coming across as arrogant and conceited, or misreading/reading too much in some gestures. On the other hand, Sledge needs some professional reassurance sometimes, being one of the unofficial people in charge (I think Thatcher would delegate on him kinda often) is not easy, and second guessing himself when things don’t go as planned is a very common occurrence.

**29 - one headcanon about this OTP that breaks your heart**

Did someone say Outbreak headcanon time? :D  
When they receive news of Jäger crashing down and not knowing if he’s alive or not, Sledge takes it rather well. In public. Then he goes to his room and has and absolute breakdown because even if Jäger’s still alive, what he knows of the situation on T or C is worthy of a horror movie and Jäger is now there alone, hurt and stranded… and Sledge can do nothing at all to help him, in fact he doesn’t even know if he will see Jäger again or not. Days later they get news that Jäger is alive but infected and Doc is still scrambling to get a cure that works…

**30 - one headcanon about this OTP that mends it**

~~So, continuation of that Outbreak headcanon, cause I (almost) always give my stories a happy ending~~

After long weeks of uncertainty, Hereford receives a message from Doc, indicating that a cure has been found that works in 85% of the cases approximately. Sledge marches into Six’s office to convince her that the operatives deployed must be burnt out from staying on site for so long, and she accepts to send him and a few other as a replacement (if you think the GSG9 isn’t worried sick as well, you are so, so wrong). Long story short, he spends most of his free time on the base/camp/wherever Doc settled the quarantine area for his patients, visiting Jäger. Thankfully, Jäger seems to be recovering well, but talking through a plastic separating them while Jäger is still bed-bound is a torture for Sledge. You can bet the day Jäger finally gets out, Sledge crushes him in a hug and doesn’t let go of him, whether it’s touching him in some way, holding his hand or just sitting next to him.


	6. Castle/Maverick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous asked** : 1, 9, 11, 24 and 29 for MavCastle? :D

**1 - Who is the most affectionate?**

Probably Castle, he seems so chill and easy going, I don’t think he’d have any problem with casual displays of affection. Maverick seems more cautious and used to being alone, so he’s not as free with his touches and hugs. Yet. 

**9 - Who worries the most?**

In general or for the other party? Because if it’s in general I think Mav, with his PTSD and water aversion, plus missing Afghanistan and worrying about how he fits or not fits in Rainbow. If it’s worrying for the other partner, then obviously Castle is gonna worry a lot for Maverick (I think it’s justified).

**11 - Who tops?**

They’re both verses  ~~but Maverick bottoms more often~~

**24 - Who whispers inappropriate things in the other’s ear during inappropriate times?**

Look, they’re both language  ~~nerds~~  enthusiasts who know several languages, both of them do whisper (or not quite whisper xD) dirty things to each other in front of everyone else. If you see Vigil suddenly choking on his drink and coughing uncontrollably, it’s because he understood what Castle said.

**29 - one headcanon about this OTP that breaks your heart**

Is it not enough that I gave Maverick PTSD and a deep fear to water, ~~and then dumped him into the ocean~~? No? Okay…  
Castle is very aware that Maverick hasn’t settled into Rainbow yet, that he still feels like an outsider. He doesn’t miss the wistful way he talks about those years in Kabul, even though he was also tortured there, and worries that one day Maverick will decide he was happier in Afghanistan than he can ever be with Castle.


	7. Tachanka/Kapkan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous asked** : 1, 7, 8, 29 and 30 for TachankaKapkan

**1 - Who is the most affectionate?**

Tachanka is shameless, once he has decided what he wants, he goes for it. And if what he wants is to give Kapkan a kiss or sit him on his lap, that’s what he is going to do. Kapkan is more reserved and it takes him a while to stop glaring daggers at Tachanka when he does that. In Kapkan’s defense, looking dignified when Tachanka makes him sit on his lap lap and won’t stop touching him is rather difficult.

**7 - What’s the first thing that changes when they realize they have feelings for the other?**

There’s a good deal of panic and denial involved, for both of them.  ~~Although one gets over it faster than the other.~~  Nothing much changes at first, except they are more aggressive during sparring sessions and can’t stop looking at each other with bedroom eyes even during briefings. Then Tachanka decides he’s done playing and goes for it and Kapkan is hit by hurricane Chanka in full force xD

**8 - Nicknames? & if so, how did they originate?**

I once made Tachanka call Kapkan  _princess_  and the idea took root and it’s now one of my "Official Headcanons". It’s a bad joke about Tachanka being called The Lord, so Kap is his Princess. I can’t see Kapkan being amused nor happy with the nickname, but I love it so it stays cause I'm the writer xD

**29 - one headcanon about this OTP that breaks your heart**

Tachanka worries that Kapkan will decide he’s better off with a younger partner, but ironically Kapkan is also worried Tachanka would rather be with Finka, who is not only younger than him, but also a more socially acceptable choice for the military brass. Meanwhile, Finka has: a) no idea these two are together, b) an old crush on Kapkan, c) lots of fun flirting with Tachanka, cause he might be old for her but he’s still attractive, and hey it’s only friendly banter, nothing else. At one point Kapkan thinks very seriously about cutting it off with him.

**30 - one headcanon about this OTP that mends it**

They end up getting married and nothing can change my mind about this. Husbands. Tachanka decides to put a ring on it. Yep!


	8. Clash/Ying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **laminath asked** : 3, 7, 10, 16 and 23 for Clash/Ying please :D

**3 - Most common argument?**

Ying’s reckless driving, it makes Clash worry since she doesn’t think it’s either safe nor a healthy way to cope with her possible ptsd.

**7 - What’s the first thing that changes when they realize they have feelings for the other?**

Clash sets out to woo Ying, doing favours for her, small presents and surprises, complimenting her and so many small touches. Ying is the typical disaster person who thought “Aww, she’s so nice and such a good friend!” but then spent nights awake thinking “What if she likes me though? No, can’t be, it’s just wishful thinking colouring my perception. Right?”, so she got a big  _Oh thank fuck you finally noticed!_  when she eventually asks Clash about it.

**10 - Who remembers what the other one always orders at a restaurant?**

Ying. From the start she wanted to know as much of Clash as possible, including her favorite and most hated foods, restaurants and places she likes, favorite color and number and  _anything_.

**16 - Who wants to stay in bed just a little longer?**

Clash. The poor woman is used to getting crap from both the police force she worked for and the people on the streets. That mindset is hard to shake off and nevermind how determined she is or how much she likes her job, five more minutes comfy in bed always sound appealing.

**23 - Who comes up with cheesy pick up lines?**

Both know quite a few of bad pick up lines they use to make each other laugh at how bad they are.


	9. Mute/Vigil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous asked** : 2, 9, 11, 12, 22, 23 for Mute and Vigil?

**2 - Big spoon/Little spoon?**

Vigil is shorter and ends up being the little spoon pretty often. He doesn’t complain, it’s a comfortable position for both of them.

**9 - Who worries the most?**

Vigil is a certified worrier: about missions, training, if their relationship will affect their professional performance, what their teammates will think about them, if they should hide the relationship, if Mute is bored with someone so quiet and withdrawn as him, etc.

**11 - Who tops?**

Whoever initiates, and at first that was Mute almost all the time. 

**12 - Who initiates kisses?**

In public settings, Mute, in private it’s Vigil.

**22 - Who cooks more/who is better at cooking?**

Vigil, he’s a pretty good cook, and if it was up to Mute he’d only eat microwaved or junk food and snacks so he can be done with it and go back to the workshop.

**23 - Who comes up with cheesy pick up lines?**

Mute. Most of them come from the never ending source that is Smoke, so Vigil is as likely to cringe as he is to blush beet red.


	10. Glaz/IQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **cheshireneechan asked** : 1, 3, 4, 8, 20, 25 for Glaz/IQ. Please?

**1 - Who is the most affectionate?**

Glaz, he is attentive and affectionate and IQ would melt and love it  ~~who wouldn’t~~

**3 - Most common argument?**

I have no idea what to say here, sorry. Probably about mundane things? Like who hogs the blankets when sleeping.

**4 - Favorite non-sexual activity?**

Competitive target shooting :D  
They also like being in the same room but just, indulging on their own hobbies. Glaz takes out the easel and paints, IQ sets on an armchair to knit a sweater or a new beanie for Glaz.

**8 - Nicknames? & if so, how did they originate?**

Glaz calls her a lot of cutesy Russian pet names, and she calls him “mein bärchen” cause he’s big and cuddly like a (teddy) bear.

**20 - What do their family/friends think of their relationship?**

They’d be happy for them. Although the rest of the GSG9 pulls Glaz aside to cheerfully inform him they will make his life hell if he breaks IQ’s heart. Meanwhile, she gets a lot of comments from the Spetsnaz about how happy they are for them cause Glaz deserves all the happiness and she better treat him right.

**25 - Who needs more assurance?**

IQ. She’s highly competitive, takes things too personally and doesn’t handle failure that well, so if a mission goes wrong she needs reassurance more than ever. 


	11. Bandit/Jäger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **ee-vvaa asked** : Okay, i went a little crazy 😅 but, um, 1, 2, 10, 22, 24, 26, 28, 29 and 30 - Glaz/Kapkan or Bandit/Jäger

**1 - Who is the most affectionate?**

Surprisingly, Jäger. Bandit has no problem with innuendo and dirty comments or groping Jäger even when they aren’t alone. But sweet touches, and kisses? He doesn’t know how to react and Jäger thinks it’s amusing to watch him be surprised and flail internally every single time.

**2 - Big spoon/Little spoon?**

Bandit refuses to be the little spoon, and Jäger doesn’t mind one bit to have Bandit wrapped around him.

**10 - Who remembers what the other one always orders at a restaurant?**

They both know each other’s tastes rather well and could order for each other and get it right.

**22 - Who cooks more/who is better at cooking?**

None of them, they’re both terrible at it. Jäger is only good at making salads cause he can’t burn that, Bandit is the master of making quick and decent sandwiches. Complement that with take away food and microwaved stuff and that’s the base of their diet xD

**24 - Who whispers inappropriate things in the other’s ear during inappropriate times?**

That’s Bandit’s favourite pastime, aside from plotting pranks. Jäger is getting better at not blushing madly at Bandit’s dirty talk, but he still will stop what he’s doing to look at Bandit with a mix of sexual frustration and annoyance.

**26 - What would be their theme song?**

[Muse’s Madness](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mq9zhpBweDk) \- Would you look at that, for once I do have a song!! 

**28 - What do they do when they’re away from each other?**

Miss each other terribly. And Bandit doesn’t like admitting it, but he worries  _a lot_ when Jäger’s deployed without him by his side. 

**29 - one headcanon about this OTP that breaks your heart**

~~Why do y’all want me to break our hearts? I already put these two through the ringer, killing them in one story and making them live in a horrible infection AU in another one~~

Bandit is terrified of getting too close to someone, after his undercover days he has some serious issues to work out about himself. He’s been sabotaging his relationships since then, being the self-appointed asshole is much easier for him even if he hates himself for it. On the other hand, Jäger is convinced he’s just a convenient fling for Bandit, just a good lay, even tho Jäger has been pining for Bandit almost since they met.

**30 - one headcanon about this OTP that mends it**

Even before getting together, they have always been each other’s most fervent protection squad: try to mess with Jäger and Bandit will steal your kneecaps, badmouth Bandit in any way and Jäger will jump at your throat like a feral dog.


	12. Ash/Thermite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked **: I'd love to read some answers from the 1 to 30 questions thingy for Ash/Thermite. Pls tell us whatever like about them <3****

**4 - Favorite non-sexual activity?**

With how busy and hectic they lives are, I bet that when they have the time they love to indulge in some Netflix and actual chill, and inevitably one of them ends up with their head on the other’s lap.  
I also imagine Thermite would be delighted teaching Ash how to ride a horse.  ~~Thermite’s family has a ranch, c’mon, I’m convinced of that one.~~

**5 - Who is most likely to carry the other?**

I picked this one just because I had this idea of the FBI during their downtime at the base, all horsing around and then Thermite picking Ash up and carrying her around for a while while she tries to knee him and yelling to be put down.

**8 - Nicknames? & if so, how did they originate?**

Thermite call Ash ‘Liza, and that one is canon folks. I imagine when they first met he’d call her Red, or Firecracker, or something equally stereotypical. Over time, it becomes ‘Liza as they get close to each other. On the other hand, she used to call him cowboy, and not in a nice way. It’s completely different from the way she now sometimes says he’s  _her_ cowboy.

**22 - Who cooks more/who is better at cooking?**

Let’s face it, neither is a great chef and they rarely have the time to prepare anything very elaborate. However, Thermite enjoys cooking for Ash. She never liked cooking, since it was her mother and grandmother’s idea to teach her, a good wife must be a good cook, they said. Sometimes she kinda wants to prepare something traditional tho, so she looks up the recipe on google and they both cook it together, Ash bossing him around for a while (until Thermite decides she needs a time out and they get  _creative_  in the kitchen).


	13. Blitz/Rook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **tsarethan asked** : Soooo pick your favourites of those questions with blitz/rook

**1 - Who is the most affectionate?**

They’re both very affectionate, but when it comes to Rook the word you’re looking for is saccharine. Bandit likes to complain about them saying they’ll give him cavities.

**5 - Who is most likely to carry the other?**

It may be one of Rook’s fantasy to be carried bridal style to bed by Blitz. However, it is Rook the one used to carrying heavy weight around, so he has better chances to carry Blitz instead.

**10 - Who remembers what the other one always orders at a restaurant?**

Blitz, since it’s quite easy to remember that Rook has a massive sweet tooth. Rook makes an effort to remember Blitz’s favourite dishes too, but he mixes up the German names sometimes.

**19 - Who tells their family/friends about their relationship first?**

They don’t need tell their friends cause they’re pretty open about it around them. Once Rook tells his family they insist he brings Blitz so they can meet him, it’s a mix of  _“why are you dating our baby boy?”_ and  _“oh, I’m so happy to see you’re happy!”_

On the other hand, Blitz takes longer to tell his family, not because he doubts or is ashamed or anything, he just doesn’t have as much contact with them. So one year he just bring Rook home for Christmas and everyone is going  _“He has a boyfriend? For how long do you say you’ve been together?? This is all news to us!”_

**25 - Who needs more assurance?**

Rook, he likes to build trust with people, but he also needs to be reassured every so often. He needs a bit more confidence in himself.


	14. Sledge/Twitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **a-good-bean asked** : 8 15 20 22 and 29 for sledge/twitch pls 8)

**8 - Nicknames? & if so, how did they originate?**

Sledge calls her luv, darling and cupcake. Twitch calls him “mon chou” (which means “my cabbage” but chou apparently can also refer to a cream pastry)

**15 - Who wakes up first?**

It’s not a matter of waking up first or sleeping in, it’s about who has a normal sleeping schedule. Twitch’s sleeping hours are a certified mess. She will sometimes stay up until very late working on her drones, or sometimes even coming from the workshop to have breakfast at 6am, over-caffeinated and still with huge eye bags. Other days she’ll sleep like the world’s ending and wake up as late as she can get away with.

**20 - What do their family/friends think of their relationship?**

I don’t think anyone would oppose or be wary of their relationship, although their friends tease them rather often about their blatant height difference.

**22 - Who cooks more/who is better at cooking?**

Sledge cooks more often cause Twitch often forgets about eating when she’s working, so he will go into the workshop to drag her away with promises of food and smooches.

**29 - one headcanon about this OTP that breaks your heart**

Damn, more heartbreak? Y’all have a boner for angst, huh… I’m sorry but angst is not my strong point and I’m not coming up with anything at the moment 😅


	15. Blitz/Mute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous asked** : 6, 7, 11, 20 and 25 Blitz/Mute, please? ^^

**6 - What is their favorite feature of their partner’s?**

Let’s be honest: the first thing Mute noticed is that Blitz is a complete snack. He was also thoroughly charmed by Blitz’s relaxed and friendly character, and the fact that his jokes aren’t as…  _extra_ or crude as the one he hears from Smoke.

Blitz is in awe of Mute’s ability and intelligence and liked his sass and no bullshit attitude. However, at first he was nervous to approach The Youngest operator in Rainbow. But they get along rather nicely and their personalities complement each other.

**7 - What’s the first thing that changes when they realize they have feelings for the other?**

Blitz suddenly starts going an awful lot to the workshop, under the pretext of talking with Jäger or searching how to improve his shield. Whatever it is, it absolutely doesn’t justify the amount of time he spends looking at Mute or lingering around him afterwards.

**11 - Who tops?**

Blitz tried to top, but Mute surprised him.

**20 - What do their family/friends think of their relationship?**

Since they are the youngest members of their respective CTUs, I bet their friends make a lot of jokes about  _kids growing up so fast :’)_  (their friends include Smoke and Bandit, the worst little shits on base, jokes are assured)

**25 - Who needs more assurance?**

It’s canon that Blitz doesn’t know how to handle praise), so Mute will have to help him with that, and if he has to keep praising and throwing compliments at him, he’s gonna do it.


	16. Thermite/Hibana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous asked** : Can we get some Thermite/Hibana? Thanks!

**3 - Most common argument?**

The use of adequate protection. No, not like  _that_ , I mean when manipulating explosives and chemical substances. Thermite argues he knows what he’s doing and that she sticks too much to safety protocols, she argues his hands have suffered enough and should be more careful.

**4 - Favorite non-sexual activity?**

It is canon they collaborated on creating Hibana’s X-KAIROS, and according to that ester egg, they also like demolitions derbies. Therefore, I propose their favorite way to spend time is coming up with new ways to explode and destroy things, the more mayhem it causes, the better. And watching action movies.

**7 - What’s the first thing that changes when they realize they have feelings for the other?**

They have been friends for so long, close and comfortable with each other, that it takes Thermite some time to realise he’s fallen in love with her. When he realises, he’s actually terrified he’ll drive her away, their friendship means too much for him! So he tries to keep just being friends, although his banter slowly gets more and more flirty, and she seems to like it, so he doesn’t stop.

On Hibana’s end, she’s always found him attractive, but didn’t think she liked  _liked_ him as more than friends. Then he starts flirting and wow, flirting back is so easy and maybe she ends up every night thinking about all the comments and looks and touches they shared. So one day she decides to put an end to all this second guessing and kisses him. Thermite quickly turns her soft kiss into a veritable hurricane and they end up making out and getting heated until someone stumbles into the room and interrupts them.

**8 - Nicknames? & if so, how did they originate?**

Hibana jokingly calls him cowboy, and if not just Jordan. Although if anyone ever calls Thermite  _idiot_ ~~usually when he’s taken some questionable decision or got injured~~  she will always remind that person Thermite’s  _her_  idiot, usually accompanied by a sigh or a kiss to Thermite.

Thermite calls her a myriad of absolutely ridiculous pet names, like fiery bunny, sweet pea, burning flower, etc. The goal is both to make her laugh and to come up with more silly stuff that makes everybody else groan when hearing it.

**17 - Who says I love you first?**

Thermite. He bandies the term around like a flag, and at first Hibana wasn’t sure how much he meant it. However, he seemes sincere enough, and it’s nice hearing all those I love yous through the day. The first time she says it, Thermite walks around with a dopey smile on his face for the rest of the day, and she decides she’s gonna try to say it more often too.


	17. Thatcher/Thermite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **verylandhoagiealmond asked** : Sry, THERMCHER, 2,3,5,11,22,29,30

**2 - Big spoon/Little spoon?**

Thatcher tried to be the big spoon, but Thermite was restless and kept complaining he didn’t know what to do with his arms and that he was overheating in that position. Fed up, Thatcher proposed a change just so Thermite would shut up and, okay, he has to admit it feels rather nice. Plus, Thermite radiates a lot of heat and he really likes that.

**3 - Most common argument?**

Thatcher is very aware Thermite will most probably be his successor and/or replacement as the unofficial leader of Rainbow once he retires. And honestly, it’s the perfect choice and Thatcher couldn’t be prouder. However, that doesn’t mean they don’t butt heads often now, with different approaches to the operations, and basically struggling to lead. They try to keep the work differences at work, but they’re only human and sometimes that can be harder than anticipated.

**5 - Who is most likely to carry the other?**

Thermite will sometimes pick up Thatcher and carry him a few steps as Thatcher curses and thrashes in his hold. Thatcher doesn’t stay cross at him for long tho, not when Thermite later sits on his lap while explaining the story of his latest burn mark and asking Thatcher to kiss him better  ~~yes, not the burn, him~~  

**11 - Who tops?**

Thatcher, although Thermite doesn’t make it easy sometimes. That’s fine, Thatcher knows how to discipline someone who’s being bratty.

**22 - Who cooks more/who is better at cooking?**

They’re both pretty average at cooking and probably cook their own food

**29 - one headcanon about this OTP that breaks your heart**

They both assumed Thatcher would go first, didn’t talk about it but they both knew it was the way things were. So Thatcher was wholly unprepared for the report listing Thermite as one of the casualties in the latest operation. He stumbled out of the room, barely seeing where he stepped, and didn’t even make it to the bathroom before he broke down crying.

**30 - one headcanon about this OTP that mends it**

~~I honestly don’t know how to mend that, aside from not making it happen~~  ;-;

Erm, imagine Thatcher meeting Thermite’s family? They’re all so American, and such a big and noisy family! And while he’s a bit overwhelmed, they’re all so nice and Thatcher realises, while sitting with Thermite on his lap again, how much he yearned all his life for this, a family. He’d be envious of Thermite, but he’s planning on having the both of them start their own family too, and he already feels like he’s been adopted into the Trace family as well.


	18. Bandit/Jäger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous asked** : 1 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 13 14 17 28 Bandit/Jager

**1 - Who is the most affectionate?**

Bandit, he likes showering Jäger in affection, and it also serves as a way to remind people Jäger is off limits, although in those cases he’ll end up slapping Jäger’s ass or making some lewd comment too. The times Jäger is the first one to come give Bandit a kiss or hug him, it leaves Bandit nearly melting.

**3 - Most common argument?**

They argue pretty often in fact, about the most trivial things, to the point Blitz once joked arguing was like foreplay for them. Those arguments are fleeting and not very heated, the times they have serious arguments are usually about:  the different ways in which they expressed being misunderstood very common in the early days of their relationship), or Bandit’s relationship with his family (a touchy subject), or Jäger ignoring his mental trauma and pretending he’s fine (after outbreak mostly).

**4 - Favorite non-sexual activity?**

Any free time they can spend together is already their favourite. Bandit sometimes helps Jäger build his model planes, Jäger found that helping Bandit plan his pranks was lots of fun. And then there are the football nights, where they both band against Blitz, who is a fan of a different team.

**5 - Who is most likely to carry the other?**

Bandit. Sometimes he has to go to the workshop and carry Jäger out on his shoulder cause he’s obsessing on a project and he needs to eat and sleep.

**6 - What is their favorite feature of their partner’s?**

Jäger admires how outspoken Bandit is, and his attitude of no fucks given. And loath as he is to admit it, Bandit’s sense of humor has grown on him and can be actually pretty funny if he’s not hellbent on being a dick to someone.

Bandit is in awe of Jäger’s sweet personality, even though he can be arrogant sometimes. Perhaps precisely cause he can be arrogant, discovering how selfless and truly sweet Jäger is was kind of a shock. The fact that Jäger can be a bit clueless only makes him cuter, and also frustrated Bandit sometimes.

**7 - What’s the first thing that changes when they realize they have feelings for the other?**

Both their reactions were along the lines of “him, really? I have feelings for  _him_?!” because of Bandit’s jerkass tendencies and Jäger’s lack of social graces, and the fact they kept clashing pretty often. Like, they were fine admitting they found each other attractive, but having feelings too? Oh no, that complicated everything! 

**8 - Nicknames? & if so, how did they originate?**

Bandit calls Jäger  _liebling_ , Jägerchen and  _mein schatzchen_ , this last one only when they’re alone tho. Jäger doesn’t really do nicknames, except for the occasional  _liebling_ , or once he was very drunk,  _mausebär._

**9 - Who worries the most?**

Surprisingly  ~~or not~~ , Bandit does! He worries for a lot more of things he wants people to believe, his idgaf attitude is partly a cover, partly what he thought he wanted to be.

**13 - Who reaches for the other’s hand first?**

Jäger, he isn’t very good with words or flirting, so he tries to show his feelings in other ways.

**14 - Who kisses the hardest?**

Bandit without a doubt. Jäger can match him pretty evenly sometimes, but Bandit’s preferred way of kissing is to go hard  ~~not in that way, or at least not all the times xD~~

**17 - Who says I love you first?**

Jäger, half asleep and barely noticing he said that. Bandit worries about it and dissects his words for the whole day until Jäger embarrassedly tells him he didn’t mean to say it so soon, but that it’s true. Bandit is surprised by how relieved he is to hear that.

**28 - What do they do when they’re away from each other?**

Bandit doesn’t like it when Jäger goes on missions without him, so he sulks at home and pretends he’s not worried. Nope, he’s not living with the phone on his hand, that would be ridiculous, right? 

On his end, Jäger misses Bandit, texting him isn’t the same as having him by his side. And once they are used to sleeping together, sleeping alone feels so wrong to him.


	19. Caveira/Buck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous asked** : Some of your favorite OTP questions for Caveira/Buck?

**3 - Most common argument?**

Caveira has a tendency to keep her problems to herself and to act on her own,  ~~like with the whole Wildlands fiasco~~. It frustrates Buck, since he’d like to support and help her, and it also feels like she doesn’t trust him sometimes. Caveira hates those moments, since she really trusts him more than anyone else except for Capitao, who is like her adoptive dad, but she still has that mindset of “her against the world” when she’s stressed, and it’s hard to shake it off, no matter what she does.

**4 - Favorite non-sexual activity?**

Airsoft, paintball, laser-tag, you name it. They’re both very active and while Buck is more prone to goof around, Caveira enjoys any and all opportunities to smash everyone she plays against. She’s also a huge horror fan, so Buck always keeps an eye out for new horror movies, for a different kind of date.

**10 - Who remembers what the other one always orders at a restaurant?**

They both do, Caveira because she studies people and Buck because she always orders the few same things she likes.

**12 - Who initiates kisses?**

Buck does, or more like he peppers Caveira with small kisses until she snaps and kisses him back, usually after pining him to the nearest surface.

**28 - What do they do when they’re away from each other?**

Buck will send her messages, letting her know how much he misses her. Caveira already has a reputation of being cold and aloof, so she being broody probably goes unnoticed by most people. Then she takes out her phone, reads his messages and smiles, like an actual soft smile. If anyone asks what’s she doing, she’ll tell them to mind their own business while already texting back at Buck. She misses him too, but only he can know about that.


	20. Doc/Tachanka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous asked** : Some OTP items for Doc/Tachanka? TY :)

**7 - What’s the first thing that changes when they realize they have feelings for the other?**

Tachanka would face the issue head on and ask Doc out, not to mention he’d be flirting with him any opportunity he had. Doc, on the other hand, is in deep denial, saying he’s annoyed by Tachanka’s constant attention. But the day he doesn’t come at the same time as always, Doc’s already fretting about what could have happened and why he isn’t here.

**12 - Who initiates kisses?**

Tachanka, he just goes for it, playing coy isn’t his style.

**13 - Who reaches for the other’s hand first?**

Doc, he surprises the hell out of Tachanka by grabbing his hand and saying he actually enjoys their time together. Tachanka may or may not pick Doc up and carry him to his room _*winkwonk*_

**16 - Who wants to stay in bed just a little longer?**

Neither of them is the type to laze in bed. However, on some mornings Tachanka will ask Doc to stay a little longer and the cuddling soon turns to something more heated.  ~~They are late for breakfast.~~

**20 - What do their family/friends think of their relationship?**

I’m sure the rest of the GIGN found Doc’s early denial very entertaining and even had a betting pool going on - the Spetsnaz had also a betting pool of their own, and comparing notes and generally gossiping about it was the favorite pastime of both teams. Once Doc and Tachanka are obviously together (cause Doc can’t hide those hickies no matter how he tries), money is exchanged and then they cheer for the couple.


	21. Thatcher/Jäger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous asked** : 5,6,7,17,25 for, say, Thacher/Jäger?

**5 - Who is most likely to carry the other?**

Neither would like much to be carried, so it’s not even an option in their minds. Sometimes on the field they can forcefully drag each other behind cover.

**6 - What is their favorite feature of their partner’s?**

Thatcher loves how enthusiastic Jäger gets when talking about his engineering projects, his whole face lights up and damn, he’s so cute like that. The fact Jäger sometimes misses social clues means he’s pretty straightforward, and that’s something Thatcher also appreciates.

Jäger might have had a sort of hero-worship crush since the start, and spending time with Thatcher only made it worse cause the man is likeable and oh no, now he can’t stop thinking about Thatcher.

**7 - What’s the first thing that changes when they realize they have feelings for the other?**

There’s a lot of dancing around the issue at first, Thatcher unsure he’s reading Jäger’s clues correctly and Jäger (metaphorically) flailing and not daring to speak up. Eventually Thatcher puts an end to all this nonsense and asks Jäger out.

**17 - Who says I love you first?**

Jäger. Neither is the overly mushy type, so when he says it, Thatcher knows he’s 100% serious about it  ~~and he gets a wee bit emotional~~

**25 - Who needs more assurance?**

At the beginning it was Jäger, but he grew more confident in their relationship over time.


	22. Thermite/Maverick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous asked** : If you don't mind, can you do 1, 2, 6, 9, 12, 17, 22, 23, 25, 28 for Thermite and Maverick? Thank you :D

**1 - Who is the most affectionate?**

Thermite, without a doubt. He has no problem with PDA and letting everyone know he loves Maverick, while Maverick seems more reserved.

**2 - Big spoon/Little spoon?**

They fight to be the big spoon, but while the loser might grumble about “don’t suffocate me in a crushing hug”, both actually enjoy being in either position.

**6 - What is their favorite feature of their partner’s?**

Maverick likes Thermite’s easygoing nature and his sense of humour, and he finds his most reckless streak to be quite alluring. He’s also obsessed with Thermite’s hands, proof of how he plays with fire, literally, and it also fills him with a desire to protect him.

Thermite is fascinated by the enigma that is Maverick. His years MIA, his tattoo, the fact he is a man of few words, it all acts as a lure. Thermite wants to know what’s hiding behind those beautiful eyes, and by god, those eyes are so pretty and Thermite can’t stop thinking about them either!

**9 - Who worries the most?**

Maverick has quite some things he worries about: his PTSD, feeling he doesn’t fit in with the rest of Rainbow, questioning his decisions sometimes, etc And while Thermite seems like a jolly fella, he sees more than he lets on and monitors the situations from afar (aka, he worries, but gives it a fancier name).

**12 - Who initiates kisses?**

Thermite, at least the first few times. Maverick’s a quick learner and adapts fast, so next time they’re alone Thermite is getting surprised for sure.

**17 - Who says I love you first?**

Hmm... I can see it going either way.

**22 - Who cooks more/who is better at cooking?**

Maverick, he prepares awesome typical Kabuli dishes and likes to show off his ability. Besides, eating mac and cheese again is not his idea of a good meal, and Thermite can get lazy when it comes to cooking.

**23 - Who comes up with cheesy pick up lines?**

Thermite, he comes with the most absolutely ludicrous stuff and equally silly pet names. Every time he makes Maverick laugh he considers it a victory.

**25 - Who needs more assurance?**

As a general rule, I’d say Maverick. But then again, Thermite was involved in operation Chimera, so I’d say they both need a lot of support and reassurance.

**28 - What do they do when they’re away from each other?**

Maverick will send messages very often to Thermite, and otherwise bury himself in work so he doesn’t have time or energy to miss him too much. Thermite loves his messages and, while he follows a similar approach to work. However, every now and then Maverick will send him a cute photo, or a message with an anecdote or something, saying “this made me think of you” or “I wish you could see this in person with me”, and then Thermite  can’t stop himself from talking about Maverick non-stop to whoever will listen.


	23. Lesion/Echo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous asked** : I kmow that you're a massive Kapkan/ Glaz shipper (I am too btw :D) but can I ask your opinion on Lesion/ Echo ( since they are my second favorite ship) numbers 2, 7, 12, 29, 30 for the OTP ask. Thanks!
> 
>  **Anonymous asked** : OMG! I would pay to read even a drabble with the Lesion/Echo heartbreaking headcanon!!! Lol if you hadn't guessed, same anon from the Lesion/Echo ask :) Since the last one was so brilliant can I request for 4, 6, 8, 11, 28 (Lesion/Echo of course)

**2 - Big spoon/Little spoon?**

Lesion is the big spoon. Echo isn’t a person prone to showing affection, but he’s very happy receiving and reciprocating, so Lesion trapping him between his arms leads to very nice cuddling sessions.

**7 - What’s the first thing that changes when they realize they have feelings for the other?**

Echo mainly feels one thing, and it’s annoyance, cause Lesion starts visiting the workshop daily and only interacts and talks to him! It’s not that he wants to avoid Lesion, in fact he likes spending time with him, but he gets distracted from his projects and still hasn’t finished the update on Yokai that he started two weeks ago! However, when Lesion gets deployed, Echo spends the days mopping and expecting to see Lesion come into the workshop any moment.

**12 - Who initiates kisses?**

Lesion, Echo is not the initiating type usually. Although Lesion can ready his body expression well and catch the hints that Echo’s working up to kissing him. Lesion beats him to the punch most of the time because why wait, right?  ~~but sometimes he’ll do nothing, just to see how long it takes Echo to do it~~

**29 - one headcanon about this OTP that breaks your heart**

Lesion hoped he wouldn’t have to put his Resistance Interrogation training to use, but at least he was prepared. Except the training didn’t include the part of what to do when the person being tortured is not you but someone who means the world to you. 

**30 - one headcanon about this OTP that mends it**

If you don’t think Rainbow organises a rescue mission, you are soooo wrong. And during the time they are under Doc’s care, Doc would often come in to check on them and find them cuddling together in one of the beds. Which is no small feat considering how small the hospital beds are.

* * *

**4 - Favorite non-sexual activity?**

I think they could be into robot fighting, since Echo is a loveable robotics (and probably science fiction too) nerd, and Lesion enjoys the ~~bloodless~~ carnage. And also, e-sports, I bet Echo introduces Lesion to his favorite videogames and they get competitive over it.

**6 - What is their favorite feature of their partner’s?**

Lesion is persistent and patient, and not very loud. Echo really likes that combination, and also appreciates the cargo shorts that leave Lesion’s legs on display. On the other hand, Lesion thinks Echo is very cute and loves getting him to speak about anything, because when he gets engaged in a topic he’s surprisingly perceptive and gives always thoughtful answers.

**8 - Nicknames? & if so, how did they originate?**

Lesion calls Echo “my little dumpling” when he feels like teasing him. Echo doesn’t really do nicknames, but he slips and starts calling him anata (and if my vague knowledge is correct, it’s a term used by women to address their boyfriends/husbands, right? Anyone correct me on that if you know!)

**11 - Who tops?**

Lesion for sure, Echo strikes me as a pillow princess.

**28 - What do they do when they’re away from each other?**

Echo can go days focused on his projects, but then he goes for some quality face time via skype or similar. Lesion would send some messages every now and then, but he know eventually Echo will call, so he doesn’t worry much.


	24. Twitch/Doc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous asked** : Could you do numbers 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 14, 17, 18, 20, 24, and 28 from the OTP question tag for Twitch/Doc please? Thank you so much, I love your work!

**3 - Most common argument?**

Twitch loves her shock drones, Doc doesn’t like treating shock burns or being zapped. They sometimes argue about it during training simulations, “cause really, mon amour, is it necessary to have a full-powered drone during friendly exercises?”  
Aside from that, they probably argue about mundane and normal stuff, like who left the cereals out again or similar.

**4 - Favorite non-sexual activity?**

With both being basically workaholics, any time they spend together is precious no matter what they do. They have some rather lengthy conversations about anything and everything, which often turn pretty philosophic  ~~much to the surprise of other people~~

**6 - What is their favorite feature of their partner’s?**

Twitch loves Doc’s gentle hands and his voice, she could listen to him talk forever. He’s a kind soul, and she knows she could trust Doc with anything. The fact he’s older than her is actually a bonus, she finds his graying hair very attractive too. Doc adores how smart and fierce Twitch is, a force of nature contained in such a small and beautiful appearance.

**7 - What’s the first thing that changes when they realize they have feelings for the other?**

Doc flirts with her sometimes, just to test the waters, but he’s almost sure Twitch won’t be interested in someone much older than her. Imagine his surprise and delight when she flirts back and then asks him out. Of course, he agrees on the spot.

**8 - Nicknames? & if so, how did they originate?**

Doc calls her “mon trèsor” (my treasure), Twitch calls him “mon râleur” (my grumpy one)

**14 - Who kisses the hardest?**

Twitch, she loves sitting on Doc’s lap and kiss him like the world’s ending.

**17 - Who says I love you first?**

Doc, right before Twitch has to go on a new operation. She looks surprised and he regrets he said it so soon, and perhaps not at the best moment. Once Twitch comes back, she goes straight into Doc’s office, jumps into his arms and confesses she loves him too, all between kisses.

**18 - Who leaves little notes in the other’s one lunch? (Bonus: what does it usually say?)**

Since their schedules are tightly packed and somewhat chaotic, both leave cutesy mushy notes for each other on days they think they won’t have much free time to spend together.

**20 - What do their family/friends think of their relationship?**

Their friends are all very supportive. Twitch’s parents would have preferred she was with someone closer to her age, but Doc makes an excellent impression on them. Doc’s family nearly adopts Twitch as soon as she meets them.

**24 - Who whispers inappropriate things in the other’s ear during inappropriate times?**

Doc, the man can whisper very filthy things and carry on like it never happened. Twitch has never been so flustered and turned on before.

**28 - What do they do when they’re away from each other?**

They’re used to work keeping them apart, so they text or call each other as often as they can but otherwise carry on with their jobs as always. Then there’s that one time Doc and Twitch are both away on different operations and he drops his voice to that low pitch he uses when whispering dirty things and Twitch tries to convince him to have phone sex  ~~hmm I wonder if she convinces him~~


	25. Sledge/Maestro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous asked** : Your favourite q&a for Sledge/Maestro? :)

**1 - Who is the most affectionate?**

Both are very affectionate, but in different ways. Maestro can’t shut up, flirting and showering Sledge in compliments. Sledge is not that verbose, he prefers to show is affection with hugs, kisses or just holding Maestro’s hand when they’re close to each other.

**5 - Who is most likely to carry the other?**

Sledge. Make no mistake, they both can carry each other no problem cause both are beefy as fuck, but Sledge knows how Maestro practically swoons every time he shows his strength by picking up the Italian.

**7 - What’s the first thing that changes when they realize they have feelings for the other?**

Maestro dials up the flirty banter and compliments up to the max, and takes every chance he gets to show off like a peacock. Sledge is on board with dating since the first moment, but he’s also having so much fun seeing how Maestro chases him, so he may pretend to think about it  ~~and also to not look too eager, which he totally would be~~

**12 - Who initiates kisses?**

Sledge. As much as Maestro flirts up a storm, it’s Sledge who usually takes a more hands on (or lips on, in this case) approach.

**18 - Who leaves little notes in the other’s one lunch? (Bonus: what does it usually say?)**

Finally a ship where I can see one of them doing that! Maestro, without a doubt. He’d prepare some amazing lunch for Sledge and leave him little notes indicating why the meal is awesome/amazing/sweet but not as much as he is.

**24 - Who whispers inappropriate things in the other’s ear during inappropriate times?**

Maestro definitely. Although he doesn’t really whisper it, and most of what he says to Sledge already comes laden with innuendo, so nobody bats an eye about it anymore. If he wants to go for more dirty comments, he might add them on the lunch note instead of risking saying it aloud if they’re in public.


	26. Thatcher/IQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **verylandhoagiealmond asked** : 3, 7, 15, 22, 29 Thatcher/IQ

**3 - Most common argument?**

They both are perfectionists when it comes to work, but with very different approaches. Thatcher thinks relying on technology as much would only make it harder for IQ the day she can’t use he gadget, while IQ might think he doesn’t take her creation seriously.

**7 - What’s the first thing that changes when they realize they have feelings for the other?**

IQ tries to flirt with him, but she isn’t very good at flirting. Thatcher is unsure whether she is interested or not, so he keeps it professional while still dropping some flirty banter here and there. It’s during a training session that things get a bit heated and they both realise the attraction is mutual.

**15 - Who wakes up first?**

They’re both early risers. Still, sometimes Thatcher wakes, sees IQ is nowhere to be seen and knows she’ll be at the workshop. He brings her a cup of coffee and asks for how long she’s been up. And she cheerfully informs him she woke up at 4am with a great idea and went to work on it before she forgot, then drinks the hot coffee in one go like it’s her lifeblood.

**22 - Who cooks more/who is better at cooking?**

Both are simply decent at cooking, nothing outstanding  ~~but compared to IQ’s teammates they could be called gourmets.~~  Simple and quick dishes is what they usually do, and whoever is free cooks for both. Thatcher was wary of IQ’s German dishes at first, but at least in his opinion it’s sensible food, unlike the stuff some other ops come up with.

**29 - one headcanon about this OTP that breaks your heart**

Being one of the oldest ops in Rainbow, Thatcher knows the time he has there is limited, be it by an untimely death (could happen to anyone), or by the ever present ghost or retirement trailing after him. He fears that despite her unwavering loyalty, their relationship would not survive his retirement, since IQ is a very work focused person, and the moment he retires he’d just be a side duty for her at best, dead weight or a hindrance at worst. He hasn’t shared this thoughts with her, so she has no idea about his worries.


	27. Montagne/Doc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous asked** : If you have the time, montagn and doc for 2,12,18,20,13,3 please

**2 - Big spoon/Little spoon?**

Montagne is usually the big spoon, and Doc finds it very relaxing to fall asleep like that. However, when Montagne is sick or hurt or distraught, Doc is the one playing big spoon and showering his big guy in affection.

**12 - Who initiates kisses?**

I think it’d be pretty even, both are composed and professional in public, but the moment they’re alone they reach for a kiss almost at the same time.

**18 - Who leaves little notes in the other’s one lunch? (Bonus: what does it usually say?)**

Monty probably leaves lots of notes around for Doc, reminding him to take breaks and not overwork himself. The try to eat together as much as they can, and since Doc tends to loose track of time working, Monty will sometimes come later from training and check if he has eaten yet - if not, he drags Doc with him to have lunch,

**20 - What do their family/friends think of their relationship?**

Rook and Twitch have been calling Monty “Team dad” since the beginning, and answering to Doc’s mother hen tendencies with “Yes mom”, so they’re hyped that  _mom_ and  _dad_ are together for real, at last!  
As for their blood families, Doc’s mom is probably planning a wedding already, cause she only wants to see her baby Gustave married and happy. Monty’s family is alright with it too, just less  _enthusiastic_ than Doc’s mom xD

**13 - Who reaches for the other’s hand first?**

Doc, sometimes he doesn’t even realise he’s doing it, he just likes to have a point of contact with Montagne. And of course, Monty loves holding Doc’s hand, sweeping his thumb over the back of the hand every now and then, only to see Doc smile when he does it.

**3 - Most common argument?**

Montagne thinks Doc overworks himself way too much and isn’t happy about it. Doc argues that the paperwork won’t magically solve itself, and that it’s not his fault stupid injuries happen in trainings, or that Jackal slept so little this last week he started having hallucinations, or that a one night a drunk recruit jumped from the balcony and broke both legs  ~~which is true, but he still doesn’t know how to delegate~~


	28. Finka/Twitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous asked** : 4, 5, 8, 14, 16, 20, 24, and 29 for the OTP ask thing with Finka/Twitch please.

**4 - Favorite non-sexual activity?**

These two are both workaholics, so they probably try collaborate in something, like Twitch taking an interest in the nanobots and, despite their apparent non-robotic nature, perhaps they do try to work on creating actual nano-machines that could help with Finka’s treatment.

**5 - Who is most likely to carry the other?**

Finka. She can and will carry Twitch just to prove herself she can do it.

**8 - Nicknames? & if so, how did they originate?**

Finka calls Twitch крошка (crumb, little one), which is pretty self-explanatory I think. Twitch calls her “Ma biche” (or bichette), meaning  my doe.

**14 - Who kisses the hardest?**

Twitch, she may be smaller but she isn’t a shrinking violet and likes to go hard when they kiss.

**16 - Who wants to stay in bed just a little longer?**

Oof, complicated. Twitch has a chaotic sleep schedule and Finka pushes herself hard to keep a strict routine. However, on the occasions Twitch is catching up on sleep after nights of working like crazy on the workshop, she will ask for five more minutes repeatedly, clinging on Finka. And well, occasionally indulging isn’t so bad, specially when your girlfriends stays with you in bed.

**20 - What do their family/friends think of their relationship?**

I headcanon Twitch’s parents to be rather old-fashioned, they are kinda dismissive about her achievements in the GIGN, and her bisexuality. They would prefer she settled down with a sensible job and married a nice guy and started having kids.   
In Rainbow people would be happy for them, although Doc would want to know if Finka has told Twitch about her neuropathy and all it entails.

**24 - Who whispers inappropriate things in the other’s ear during inappropriate times?**

Both have a mischievous streak in them, so I bet they both do at different moments.

**29 - one headcanon about this OTP that breaks your heart**

As close as Finka is to get the final breakthrough to cure the neuropathy, the illness eventually catches up with her. It’s a slow process, but seeing Finka crumbling down bit by small bit is heartbreaking, and they both would get (more) obsessed with finding a cure and palliatives. In the end Finka is forced to admit she isn’t fit for active duty anymore, no matter how hard she tries, how hard she continues to push herself. It would be the hardest blow for her, thinking she has failed despite her best efforts.


	29. Maverick/Doc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anonymous asked** : 6, 7, 14, 24, & 27 for Maverick/Doc. (I feel like Maverick and Doc don’t get enough love so I smooooshed them together.)

**6 - What is their favorite feature of their partner’s?**

I’m sure Doc daydreams about those beautiful eyes of Maverick. He’s also fascinated by the tattoo and the story behind it, as well as Maverick’s resilience (both physical and mental). 

Maverick knew he was in deep trouble right after he heard Doc’s voice, and the man’s kind and assertive/no-bullshit nature only made the sentence definitive: he was smitten.

**7 - What’s the first thing that changes when they realize they have feelings for the other?**

Doc starts prioritising Maverick on the field. He doesn’t mean to do it, it’s just an instinctive reaction, checking on him to make sure he’s fine. 

Maverick is used to keeping a low profile and hiding information about himself, so outwardly nothing changes. That doesn’t mean he isn’t thinking about Doc constantly, but he has a pretty good poker face.

**14 - Who kisses the hardest?**

Maverick. He may look calm but there’s a storm raging under his skin, kissing a very convenient outlet for it, to channel that turmoil into passion, and Doc loves it.

**24 - Who whispers inappropriate things in the other’s ear during inappropriate times?**

Doc may look so proper and serious, but the man has a filthy mouth and an even filthier imagination ;)

**27 - Who would sing to their child back to sleep?**

Doc would sing French lullabies to the kid, the same one he remembers his mother singing for him and his siblings. Maverick would tell the kid bedtime stories, tho, fairytales about the desert and faraway lands.


	30. Smoke/Mute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **nutbrain asked** : I don’t know if you’re still doing these (or it’s entirely possible that I missed the this and if so, please disregard) but if you could Smoke/Mute for 2, 7, 12, 29, 30? I’m enjoying seeing all of your headcanons for these 😊

**2 - Big spoon/Little spoon?**

Mute loves being the little spoon, but sometimes he also likes lording over Smoke that he’s taller, and will trap him in a crushing hug. Sometimes Smoke just accepts his fate with gusto, sometimes the situation devolves into a tickle war.

**7 - What’s the first thing that changes when they realize they have feelings for the other?**

Mute doesn’t change his behaviour much. They’re friends and on the same team and already spent most of their time together. Sure, he may get lost in wishful thinking while looking at Smoke sometimes, but Mute likes to think he’s discreet. And nobody can detect how his heartbeat goes crazy every time Smoke touches him, right?

Smoke tries to impress Mute, just like a peacock showing off his plumage. Only he shows off by taking unnecessary risks, pranking people and following Mute around like a lost puppy in search of a new owner. So pretty much, same behaviour as always when they’re alone xD

**12 - Who initiates kisses?**

Smoke. Dude’s shameless and has no problem going in for a kiss whenever and wherever he wants. If Mute has a problem with it, he’s more than capable of stopping him, and yet he rarely does.

**29 - one headcanon about this OTP that breaks your heart**

Smoke accidentally poisons himself while tinkering with his gas grenades. They do have security systems and alarms, but sometimes things go wrong. When Mute hears the alarm he dashes to the lab, only to find Smoke twitching on the ground, surrounded by a cloud of yellow  ~~mustard~~  gas. And as much as he wants to get in to help Smoke, the security lockdown on the lab prevents him from going there.

**30 - one headcanon about this OTP that mends it**

Once he’s discharged of the hospital, and sufficiently yelled at by Six and Doc and Thacther, Mute convinces him to take some time off and they go on a vacation together. Lots of sun and relaxing at the beach of pool, lots of sex, and probably lots of crazy shenanigans as well because with them it cannot be any other way!


	31. Blitz/Jäger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **northern-kitsune asked** : Could you do the ultimate edition for, you guessed it! Jägerxblitz!

**Who was the one to propose:**

Jäger proposed, and he was so nervous about it. They went on a date to a nice restaurant and Jäger kept fiddling with the ring box on his pocket, trying to find the perfect moment for it and not finding it. He kept doubting if he read Blitz correctly, wondering if this would be a misstep or not. The ring was found by accident, when they were kissing and Blitz slipped his hand on Jäger’s pocket to bring him closer. Then he got the box out, opened it and Jäger awkwardly explained the situation. The crushing hug and soul deep kiss he got from Blitz were proof enough this hadn’t been a misstep at all.

**Who stressed more over wedding planning:**

Both. Blitz wants everything to be perfect, and Jäger just stress a lot in general cause planning an event like that is nerve-wracking.

**Who decorated the house:**

Blitz is the one excited to go to Ikea and the like, but Jäger is the one making the final pick between all the options Blitz liked.

**Who does the cooking:**

I headcanon that none of the GSG9 is very good at cooking, so they probably try to join efforts to get something semi-nice.

**Who is more organized:**

Jäger, although his way of organizing things is only intuitive for him, to everyone else it looks like a confusing chaos.

**Who initiates bedroom fun:**

Jäger, he is a little on the insatiable end of “high sex drive”.

**Who suggested kids first:**

Blitz, he always wanted to have his own family, and that includes kids. Jäger’s a little scared, cause it’s a big responsibility. They’re still discussing the issue and possible options.

**Who’s more dominant/submissive?:**

Jäger is a demanding sub and loves topping from the bottom.

**Who’s the cuddler:**

Both are cuddlers, finding them cuddling in one of the couches of the base is pretty damn common.  ~~Bandit teases them but it has no effect~~

**Who’s the big spoon/little spoon?**

Blitz is the big spoon and Jäger happily accepts his fate to be between Blitz’s arms for as long as they can get away with.

**Who comes home drunk at 3am:**

Jäger, cause he’s a lightweight drinking. They’re both coming home at 3am tho, if it was drinking night with the team, they all went, of course!

**What’s their favorite non-sexual activity:**

~~Complaining about Bandit~~  joking! Or am I? x'D  
Look, they’re both pretty damn dedicated to their job, so I bet they might spend a lot of time talking about their respective projects and workload. Or working out together in the gym, since keeping in top form is part of their job requirements. 

**Who kills the spiders:**

Jäger, he doesn’t want spiders crawling around his precious and delicate engineering projects.

**Who falls asleep first:**

Jäger, he can fall asleep within minutes anywhere.

**A head canon:**

Blitz is a morning person, the kind that wakes up chipper and saying things like “let’s get this bread!”, while Jäger most definitely isn’t a morning person at all. Blitz knows to avoid talking to Jäger unless he’s given him a cup of coffee first. 

**Do they have any “rituals”?**

Does going to the workshop to pry Jäger off of his latest obsession counts as a ritual?  ~~I think that may happen often enough~~

**Who is louder?**

Jäger, he can get very loud.

**Who is more experimental?**

Neither is extremely experimental, but after hearing some of Bandit’s stories they do get curious about trying certain things.

**Who takes more risks?**

**Generally speaking, Blitz. In the bedroom, Jäger.**

**Do they fuck or make love?**

Blitz is a bit sappy, even when they’re doing it hard, there’s this small sweet moments too  ~~it’s been happening since they got together~~

**Lights on or off?**

Doesn’t matter as long as it’s not total pitch darkness.

**Who is more likely to be caught masturbating?**

Jäger, it’s a mix of his horniness and not realizing he wasn’t as alone as he thought.

**Who is more likely to suggest a threesome?**

Blitz, as a joke, he didn’t really want a threesome. Jäger’s reply that he doesn’t like sharing makes him quite happy.

**Who is better at oral and who prefers it?**

Jäger is damn good with his mouth. Both love receiving oral, so Blitz really makes an effort too.

**Who is more sensitive?**

Jäger, which ties perfectly with him being loud, _if you know what I mean_ ;)

**Who has the most patience?**

Blitz has the patience of a saint.

**Which kinks do they share?**

Blindfolds and dirty talk, although it takes them a while for either of them to suggest any of that.


	32. Glaz/Kapkan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **kiki_92 asked** : you should do the Ultimate Edition list for Glaz/Kapkan, don't you think? 😉
> 
> And so we come to full circle and finish this the same way it started: with my fave spetsnaz boys ~~favouritism? I don't know why you say that xD~~

**Who was the one to propose:**

They both had the idea to propose, bought the ring and all, and then they keep trying to propose but are interrupted every time: by each other, by being called to a debrief or training, by a teammate, etc.  
Eventually, Kapkan says screw everything else, goes one knee on the ground and proposes to Glaz. Who cares that the rest of the Spetsnaz are on the door waiting for them, this is important! Glaz kisses him and then laughs while showing him the ring he had to propose to Kapkan as well  ~~Kapkan is pretty pleased he beat him to it.~~

**Who stressed more over wedding planning:**

Neither. It would be a small wedding, just a quick ceremony and their friends. The big issue that would stress them both would be telling their families and when. Do they invite them for the wedding? Marry first tell them later? They don’t know how they’ll react to the news and it’s not an easy issue to bring up.

**Who decorated the house:**

They both do! It’s a joint effort and they’re excited about decorating their house. Their teammates might tease them a bit for it but also think it’s cute.

**Who does the cooking:**

Both, in fact they often cook together.  ~~The problem is the cleaning part afterwards, not the cooking itself.~~

**Who is more organized:**

In general terms, neither xD Kapkan is very messy, except with his weapons and hunting gear. Glaz tries to be more organized in general, but it is an effort and not something that comes naturally to him, and his art corner is chaotic like a hurricane went through it.

**Who initiates bedroom fun:**

Usually it’s Glaz, he’s more forward in that aspect  ~~and horny~~  

**Who suggested kids first:**

Kapkan is the one to bring it up, surprising Glaz in doing so.

**Who’s more dominant/submissive?:**

Struggle for dominance is their thing, they are both competitive and love pining down each other, leaving a trove of bites and hickeys on each other, and trying to get the upper hand. That being said, Kapkan greatly enjoys eventually losing the struggle, especially when Glaz gets into what Kapkan calls “sex fiend mode” and brings out the hunter’s most wanton side.

**Who’s the cuddler:**

Glaz, he likes to cuddle up to Kapkan like he’s Glaz’s personal teddy bear. His favorite way to fall asleep is laying his head on Kapkan’s chest and listening to his heartbeat, Kapkan’s arm around him.

**Who’s the big spoon/little spoon?**

Depends on the moment, and whoever’s had a bad day or is stressed or sick will be the little spoon, basking in the warmth and love of his partner. But if not, Kapkan insists on being the big spoon. 

**Who comes home drunk at 3am:**

It could be any of them, but I’m gonna say Kapkan after he’s been out with Tachanka. Or both of them if it was a Spetsnaz night kind of thing.

**What’s their favorite non-sexual activity:**

Any time they can spend together is good. If they have enough time, they’ll go hunting or camping. If they’re in a mood for something calmer, they’ll work on a joint artistic project, where Kapkan wood carves some figures and Glaz paints them  ~~and now I’m firmly convinced they’d make a lot of their kid’s toys this way~~

Who kills the spiders:

Both? None? Idk, I don’t see them as the type to be bothered by spiders.

**Who falls asleep first:**

Kapkan, but he’s also prone to waking up in the middle of the night from nightmares. Although, after Outbreak, they probably keep waking each other up from horrible nightmares :’)

**A head canon:**

Kapkan is pretty damn oblivious about people flirting with him. Glaz founds it endearing but he’s wanted to strangle him at some points back when he was trying to get his attention. It also can be entertaining, when someone approaches them, starts laying on the charm and Kapkan mistakenly thinks that they’re flirting with Glaz instead, queue possessive Kapkan bringing out the displays of affection he usually doesn’t dare do in public places. 

**Do they have any “rituals”?**

Every year, on the anniversary of the Beslan siege, they will go drinking and talk about old friends and comrades who no longer are there, to keep their memories alive (the Beslan siege is mentioned in both of their bios, so it’s safe to assume Glaz might have had some friend or family there)

**Who is louder?**

In the sense of having a louder voice tone? Kapkan. In the sense of “can’t stop myself from moaning and screaming in pleasure” during sex? Also Kapkan.

**Who is more experimental?**

Glaz, he is more open to new experiences, Kapkan is a bit more traditional.

**Who takes more risks?**

On missions both take risks, but if Glaz saw some of the risks Kapkan takes he’d have a heart attack. For an operator whose expertise is defense, he is rather daring in what he does.

**Do they fuck or make love?**

Both? Depends on the occasion: sometimes they just fuck wildly, other times they take it slower and worship each other.

**Lights on or off?**

Lights on, they love seeing each other lost in pleasure.

**Who is more likely to be caught masturbating?**

Probably Glaz

**Who is more likely to suggest a threesome?**

Surprisingly enough, Kapkan. He does it as a joke at first, but Glaz isn’t averse to the idea  ~~and Tachanka would galdly help them out~~

**Who comes first?**

Usually Kapkan

**Who is better at oral and who prefers it?**

Glaz is better at it, but they both love getting a blow job

**Who is more sensitive?**

~~Glaz~~ Depends on who is hornier at the moment

**Who has the most patience?**

A hunter and a sniper? Both are very patient

**Which kinks do they share?**

Struggle for dominance, marking each other in love bites and biting in general, bondage  ~~although Kapkan required some convincing before he agreed to let Glaz tie him up for the first time~~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [For His Sake, Do Not Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012245) by [CrypticWonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticWonder/pseuds/CrypticWonder)




End file.
